Growing Heart
by Blackittycat
Summary: What happens when a young dragon meets somepony new, as well as having a new look that is drawing attention from other mares and his old crush? Love and heart brake! Spike meets a new pony after his feelings for Rarity have fizzled and feels like things are really looking up! -look up Ichi-CooCoo on DA for Milkyway and a sketch idea of older spike!-
1. Chapter 1

Spike dragged his feet as he grumbled under his breath, dirt and dust clinged to his scales as he headed to the castle. Another day, another time were Rarity wanted his help in finding gems for her next dress line. He was happy to help but after 5 hours under the sun and barely getting any gems for himself, all he wanted to do was go home, wash up then sleep the rest of the day away. Twilights castle came into view and sighed with relief. He pushed open the doors and went inside. He didn't know if Twilight was here but he didn't care at the moment. All he wanted was hot relaxing water and the softness of his bed and blanket.

After spending time in the tub and scrubbing, his scales were their clean shiny purple color again. He sighed and went to his room, crawling into his bed and sniggled under the blankets. His mind swam a bit as he looked back on today and before. For a while, Spike felt his feelings for Rarity change. After this years Hearts and Hooves day and Rarity still not noticing his feelings, his heart beated out to her less and less. The butterflies he once had when he was near her fluttered less and less.

He sighed and turned onto his back to now stare at the ceiling. Not only that but no matter how mature his mind is and how hard he tries to prove himself, the other ponies all see him as… a baby dragon. Sure he's a year or two younger than Twilight but he is still older at heart and mind. He leard many things when he and Twilight came to Ponyville. All the battles, events, the friends they made. It was one adventure after another and yet, he was still a kid.

"Why can't the others see me as an adult? I know I'm different and a few years younger but I am not a baby…" He tossed and turned in his bed, trying to sleep or at least nap a bit but so far, nothing. He huffed and sat up. He tossed the blanket off and jumped out of bed. Maybe a snack will help him relax more. He walked out of his room and headed to the kitchen to see if there are any gems or at least some cake. As he headed down the hall, he heard voices of his friends, probably ready to go on another adventure or solve another problem that requires their knowledge of friendship. Probably one without his help. He went to the map room and saw them there.

"Oh! Spike, there you are. The map just showed us another place we need to go to. You want to come?" Twilight asked, smiling.

"Thanks Twilight but I think I'll stay here. Need to keep the castle in good shape." Spike replied. He would love to go but it would probably lead him to being the one to carry all their bags like usual. Especially Rarity's bags. She packs too much for little days. "You sure? I'm sure after we figure out the conflict, we can look around in Las Pegasus." Twilight said, as her friends nodded.

"Yeah I'm sure. You girls have fun." Spike waved a claw at them, smiling a bit before going to find the kitchen again.

Luna had brought up her moon and stars onto the sky to signal that night has come, letting all the ponies and other creatures know it is time to rest. Spike was one of them, already in bed once again and trying to sleep. His mind swam again as he slept, tossing and turning. In his dream, Spike found himself walking about on the fields outside of Ponyville. Before he could figure out what he was doing, a calm voice spoke out behind him. "What troubles you young drake? Something is on your mind that wishes to be solved." He turned around to see it was Luna. She softly smiled at him as she walked over to him. "I am here to listen. But only if you are willing to speak about it." Spike looked up at her, sighing a bit.

"Well, there is something. I'm tired of being treated as a kid and I want to prove that I can be… Mature and be taken seriously. But none of my friends will let me. I know that if I grow, I'll be that giant dragon and I don't want to hurt any pony. I don't know what to do…" He looked at the ground, feeling bad.

Luna pondered a moment as she looked at him. "Well, you should be at the point where your body should be as big as a stallions, maybe a bit bigger. I think… there is a safe way of helping you grow without worrying about becoming a violent dragon." Spikes head shot up in surprise. "Really?! H-How?"

Luna thought a bit, racking at the memories and readings she has in her mind. "There is a method that a dragon child can do to grow bigger and stronger without their minds shrinking into greed." She sat down and patted the ground next to her, motioning Spike to sit. He nodded and sat down, looking at her intently. Luna then started explaining to him, all the things he needed and needed to remember. And that night, though asleep, Spike was excited.

A few days had passed since Lunas visit and Spike had already gotten things ready for his hibernation. He hasn't decided what day he wanted to do it but he knew when the time came, he would be able to grow. He huffed as he hauled the last of his gem stash and his things into a nearby cave. He headed back to Ponyville, his mind listing all the things he has and double checking to be sure he has all. He wasn't looking where he was going and suddenly bumped into somepony. "OOF! I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Spike jumped up and looked at who he bumped into. On the ground was a mare with a strange fur pattern. She was black and white spotted, like milk spilt on her fur, her mane and tail a light grey, almost silver color. And on her flank was a cutie mark of a milk bottle pouring out some sort of rainbow as the milk. She looked up at him, her eyes a deep emerald green. "I'm okay. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The mare had a soft voice, almost like a mix of Fluttershys kindness and a slight accent like AppleJacks.

Spike felt his face heat up as he helped her up back on her hoofs. "No, my fault. I wasn't paying attention. I don't think I've seen you before. Are you new here?"

"Yes. I recently moved here a week ago. My name is Milkyway. Milkyway Flow." Milkyway held out a hoof to him for him to shake. Spike smiled and took her hoof, shaking it. "My name's Spike." Milkyways eyes light up. "Spike? As in the dragon that works with Princess Twilight? Well what an honor!" She smiled at him, causing Spikes heart to suddenly flutter a bit. "I was heading to my store to open it up. Are you busy? I could use the company." Milkyway asked.

They were at a small house that also the store that Milkyway mentioned. The first floor had the counter and had shelves that were labeled with different flavors such as chocolate, strawberry and so on. There were also some empty milk bottles and behind the counter was some sort of big barrel that was connected to some pipes. There were also some pots on a stove in the corner. Spike looked at everything. "So Milkyway, what do you do?" He asked.

Milkyway was turning on the barrel as a sloshing sound was heard. "I make milk. Or rather, flavored milk. I discovered my talent when I was able to make flavors of milk that no pony thought was possible to make with milk. I made peppermint coffee, chocolate spice, banana muffin, blueberry swirl, all kinds." SHe smiled.

Spike looked at her with amazement. "Those sound so good! That's really cool!"

"Would you like to try some? I have milk still fresh from yesterday." Spike nodded at her offer and Milkyway went to a room connected to the room they were in. She came back out with a bottle with milk that was colored with a light creamy brown color. "Here. Try this. It's my popular flavor back home." Spike took the bottle and opened it before taking a sip. His eyes went wide and he started chugging down the rest. "Chocolate mint raspberry! That is really good!"

The whole day, Spike spent with Milkyway, seeing her how she made her flavored milks. She had cows in the back she treats really well that she collects her milk. The pots she used to experiment and make her flavor syrups that go into the milk. He watched her make the milks and chatted with her. He even helped her with anything she needed. At first she refused, him being a guest, be he insisted and helped her with anything from getting milk bottles to filling and shelving them. After the sun started to set, they said their good-byes and Spike headed on his way. He was smiling and nearly floating when he arrived back to the castle. He didn't even notice that Twilight was back from her journey at Las Pegasus.

"Spike? There you are. Where were you? I thought you'd be here when I got back." Twilight trotted next to him, oblivious of his smitten face.

"I was hanging out with a new pony. She was nice." Spike sighed. Twilight smiled. "I'm glad you made a new friend Spike. You can tell me all about her in the morning. Right now, I'm beat from the task. Turns out, there was conflict between up town and down town and the equality of…" Spike didn't hear the rest of Twilight's rant as he got to his room and nestled into his bed. He didn't know why he was super happy but he knows that he couldn't wait to see Milkyway again .

And he did. For the past few months, when he was able to finish up his tasks and chores, he would go out and visit Milkyways store. She greeted him with a smile everything and let him help her out, even when she insisted he didn't need to. She showed him how she was able to make her syrups and flavors, all straight from the items themselves and not the syrups that just say tastes like the flavor. Milkyway explained that she likes to use pure organic ingredients rather fake ones. Gives the milk more floor and love. She even let him have one or two bottles each time he visited, wither to try it or as a reward for helping her.

Spike never felt so happy and for once, he found and pony that didn't see him as and kid. One day, he had to help out one of his friends, happily sweeping the floor of Raritys boutique. "My spike, you seem to be in a chipper mood. Anything happened with my wittle Spikey Wikey?" Rarity asked as she levitated some spools of thread over to work station. "Not much. I made a new friend and she's awesome!" Spike responded as he twirled the broom in his claws. "She's nice and cool, awesome she gives me flavored milk when ever I visit to chat or help."

"Aww, I've glad you made a friend Spike. Oh can you be a dear and get some of the cloth over by the mirrors? I need the material of this dress." She pointed a hoof to the platform where the ponies that come to see how the outfits looked on them. Spike nodded and went to get the cloth, a bit irked that Rarity baby talked him and all. As he handed her the cloth, he eyes went wide a bit. "wait, what time is it? I'll be late to see Milkyway!" He said his quick goodbyes and ran out the boutique, leaving Rarity surprised.

"It's okay Spike. A few minutes is not much. Plus, I barely opened so you're fine." Milkyway was sorting her milk bottles, with Spike next to her helping. "Okay. Sorry. I just saw the time and almost forgot." Spike explained. Milkyway giggled and gave him playful nudge. "It's okay. By the way Spike, I've been meaning to ask. What's it like being a dragon? I mean, you don't have t answer but I've been curious since you're the only dragon around here In Ponyville."

Spike smiled. "It's not much different. Since I was raised by Twilight, I pretty much feel not much different. I'm more intelligent than regular dragons and much nicer. But…" he paused a bit and frowned. "Because of my size, I get treated like a kid or… a baby. But just because I'm a dragon and I'm like 2 years younger than Twilight, I'm not. I have the same age intellect just like her. But they don't see it… A while ago Luna came into my dream and good told how I can grow older without having to loose into my greed. I almost forgot about it but I don't know if I should go through it."

Milkyway looked at him and gently gave him a hug. He blushed a bit and looked up at her. "Well, if you feel like this, it's your choice. As long as you're sill the same Spike everypony knows and loves, it's okay."

Spike blinked a few times before smiling and hugging Milkyway. "Thanks. You know. I'll do it! But there's the thing…

"Four months?!" Spike cringed at the words Twilight shrieked. He explained the process to her and the others, that he can grow if he slept on his own horde of gems and treasures, but have things with sentimental value such as photos, blankets, anything that reminded him of his friends and himself. But the process was time consuming and the whole procedure takes months to do.

"you're telling us that we won't see you for four months?!" Rainbowdash exclaimed. Spike nodded. "A-and you really want to do this…?" Fluttershy timidly asked, Spike nodding again.

"I know it's a long time but I want to. I'm like the only dragon around that's still small! I'm older than I look and just… want this." He looked up around each of them, seeing them look around to each other. Twilight stepped forward. "If you're really sure… than… you can go ahead and do it." Spike smiled and hugged her. "don't worry Twilight, it'll go by fast and you'll be looking at a new dragon!" Pinkie bounced excitedly. "I'll make a 'welcome back all grown up Spike' party!" She squealed. "We're gonna miss you sugar cube." Applejack said.

Spike smiled mare and sighed with relief, knowing that his friends were finally began to understand.

He checked to make sure everything was still there and nodded in approval. His friends helped to seal the small cave he was In so no pony would disturb him while he hibernated. He yawned and stretched before getting comfortable on his hoard. Before he did anything, he reached over to the side and held up a milk bottle. Tied on the neck was a small note. 'I can't wait to see you again! I'll see if I have new milk flavors for you to try when you get back. MWF' he smiled at the note Milkyway wrote for him before chugging down the milk. Hot chocolate and mint. Perfect for helping him sleep. He nuzzled his hoard one last time, his eyes slowly closing as he saw the picture of him and his friends one last time.


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight paced back and forth. She looked up at the clock on the castle library wall then levitated the calendar that was resting on her desk closer to check the date. It felt as though she had checked for the date 20 times on that same day. She sighed and placed the calendar back onto the desk. "Okay sugar cube, what's wrong?" Applejack asked, sitting on the floor, along with the others, resting on either the floor pillows or chairs. The rest looked at Twilight with worried looks, having a feeling of what Twilight was actually thinking.

"Huh? Oh. Sorry girls. It's just…" Twilight started.

"Is it about Spike?" Rainbowdash asked.

"Yes. It's been months now and we still have a few days before he comes back! And…"

"And you're afraid that Spike might be different aside from his look like those meanie dragons from the migration and be all jerky and mean to the other ponies and us instead of the sweet nice Spike we know and love?" Pinkie said in one breath, inhaling a deep gulp of air after giving her exact explanation of what Twilight was thinking.

"Y-yes…" Twilight stared at Pinkie Pie before snapping out of it. "I'm worried that he would change more…"

"Oh darling. I'm sure that after we see him, Spike will still be the sweet, cutesy woosy dragon we all know." Rarity said, reassuring Twilight.

"I suppose." Twilight looked out the window. Pinkie sprang up. "We still have a few days before he comes back! That is still enough time to throw him a 'welcome back' PARTY!" She shrieked the last part, bouncing in excitement.

Fluttershy nodded. "And he would be so happy to see us again after being asleep for so long."

Twilight smiled."And we'll be greeting him with open hooves. I just hope Spike is okay, after sleeping all alone for so long…" She looked out the window again, seeing the snow, or the last of it fading away. Spring was coming, since Spike decided to sleep almost the beginning of fall. "Please be okay…"

Darkness. The first thing that Spike saw was darkness. He looked around, seeing more darkness. His eyes are open, a bit drowsy from the long sleep. He yawned a bit before stretching out his limbs. Slight pops were heard in the space he was in, the joints in his limbs finally moving for the first time in months. "Man, that felt gooooood. But I don't feel any different…" He got up and found the rock that was blocking the way to keep anypony out and started pushing it away. The rock felt lighter than usual, it was a bit heavy when he moved it in place before he started his hibernation. The first rays of light flooded the small cave, blinding the young drake for the moment. He moved a hand to shield his eyes and noticed that his hand was bigger. His eyes went wide and he started to look over himself.

He was taller. MUCH taller. He still had his purple and green scales but he noticed that his build was a mix between slim but with some sort of muscle build. His chest was more defined and his shoulders were brouder. And his arms looked thicker and his tail was longer with a slight scale tiff at the tip. He reached up and touched the scales on his head and behind his back. They were bigger and tougher. As he reached more, he felt slight bumps on either side. Weird. He went back into the cave he slept in and found a shiny large gem, using its surface as a mirror and saw his facial features. His muzzle was longer and his face was firmer, almost the same structure as Big Mac's. In other words, he was one good looking dragon.

"It worked… IT WORKED!" He cheered and jumped into the air. His tail wagged as he danced around a bit. "I can't wait to show the others!" He quickly put the rock back in front of the cave to be sure his stuff doesn't get stolen and ran off. He jumped and swerved through the trees, smiling as how fast he is moving. How excited he was, he didn't notice somepony was walking about in a familiar spot. "OOF!" Both figures grunted and Spike fell, the other falling ontop of him.

Clearing his head, he looked to see who he ran into. His cheeks tinted with blush when he saw it was Milkyway. Milkyway shook her head and looked down to meet Spikes eyes. "SPIKE?! Is that you?!" Her eyes were wide as she looked at him, not believing this was the same dragon she met months back. "M-Milkyway!" Spike stood up and help her onto her hooves so he could get back on his feet. As he did, Milkyway smiled and jumped to hug the drake. "Oh Celestia Spike I can't believe it's you! I mean, look at you!" She laughed a bit as she let go and took a few steps back to look at him better. He was taller, much taller than her!

"Yeah, it's me." Spike said sheeply as he rubbed the back of his head. "Has it really been four months?" Milkyway nodded. "Yes. It was sort of quiet without you. After you visiting my shop so many times, I ended up talking to air after I forgot you were sleeping." Milkyway chuckled, Spiked chuckled a bit. "But it's so good to have you back Spike." She smiled at him, making Spike feel that familiar feeling again. "Same here Milkyway. I was heading to Ponyville to see my friends. My guess they're at the castle. Do you want to come? I never really got to introduce you to them."

Milkyways eyes widen a bit. "Really? As in meeting the one of the princesses and the mares that saved everypony?" Spike nodded. "Even though they have their moments or titles, they are nice and are like anypony. So what do you say?" Milkyway pondered a bit, then nodded. "Of course! Let's go to my shop first and get some of my flavored milk to celebrate!" Spike nodded and smiled. "Sounds like a plan!"

"How are those streamers coming Pinkie?" Twilight was levitating some the decorations onto the walls of the castle, turning her head to where the excited pinky pony was to see her firing her party cannon like crazy. Every bang shot out confetti, balloons and streamers that decorated all the places they were shot at in no time at all. "Almost dooooone!" Pinkie called out. AppleJack and Rarity were setting up the snacks on the table while Fluttershy and Rainbowdash settled up the banner on the root chandler that read 'Welcome back Spike!.'

Fluttershy tied her end onto one of the roots. "My goodness, I can't wait to see how happy Spike will be when he sees this." She timidly said. "Yeah! He's gonna have a cow seeing this!" Rainbowdash boasted.

Twilight smiled. "It looks like everything is ready, so now the only thing to do is to go wake and bring Spike." At those words, there was a knock at the door. The girls looked t each other and were confused as to who that was. They heard the doors opening and heard two different steps. One was obviously from a pony but the others were heavier. The visitors finally reached where the others were and all six mares gasped. "SPIKE?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Spike knew that his friends missed hi but he didn't expect to have one of them tackle him into a hug. Well, from Pinkie, yes. But Twilight, that's a different story.

"Spike! Oh Spike, you're back!" Twilight squeed as she hugged him. Spike chuckled and hugged her back, smiling. "I missed you too Twilight." After a few seconds of hugging passed, Twilight let go of him and stepped back to look at him.

"Spike, it knew that the hibernation would change you but I didn't know this much…!" –She looked over on Spike, thinking of ideas of recording information on dragons for a new book.

The other girls marveled at his new looks and changes, especially Rarity. Rarity stood there as her eyes glued onto Spike, amazed and almost… love struck. That build, the scales, the face… this was definitely not her small Spikey Wikey anymore! She was so focused on him, she didn't hear or notice the others as they talked.

"Girls, I want you to meet Milkyway. She's been sort of new here and I thought I finally get to introduce you to her." Spike moved a claw to gesture to Milkyway. Milkyway smiled and stepped forward, placing a basket full of filled milk bottles on the stone floor.

"It's so nice to finally meet all of you. I thought it would be nice to celebrate on Spikes return with some my bottles of milk. I brought a few of my popular flavors and was hoping if you all could try them." The girls, minus one distracted Rarity, all agreed and took a bottle each, all different in colors. After taking a few sips, each of the girls were surprised.

"YUMMY! Mine tastes like red velvet cake with chocolate frosting and vanilla shavings!" Pinkie exclaimed. Milkyway nodded.

"You're correct. That was a doozy of a flavor I had trouble making but I managed to make it."

Each of the girls exclaimed and loved each of their flavors, from apple pie la mode to green tea mint surprise. After a while, each of them started to talk with Spike, wondering how his sleep was. Twilight was most excited, having a quill a piece of parchment at the ready.

"It was kinda like when I normally sleep, but the strange thing is that I was remembering all the times I got to spend time with you all. I guess with the things that were special to me helped me remember those times in my sleep, which helped keeping me from going all… Rah." He chuckled.

Twilight nodded and wrote everything he said, before she could write more, Rarity trotted past Twilight and over to Spike. "My my my Spike. When you told us that the hibernation would help you with your growth, I never imagined that it would change you so much." She looked at him with half lidded eyes, giving her best smile. Spike looked at Rarity, cocking an eyebrow. "Uhhh, thanks? I was surprised too. It's kinda cool. I even managed to move the rock that blocked the cave I was in with no trouble. And I was even running faster! Oh! And um…" he turned around to show the bumps that were forming on his back.

"I have no idea what these are… They were there when I woke up." Twilight looked closer, gently touching the bumps with her hooves. Rainbowdash looked closely as well, examining the bumps. "By the way they are forming and the position they are in on your back, I think those could be wings Spike!" Twilight said, smiling as she levitated her notes and wrote more.

"WINGS?!" Both Spike and Rainbowdash said in excited voices. "You mean I'd get to fly soon?!" Spiked asked, trying to maneuver his head to look at his back better.

"If you do, I get to teach you how to do some cool tricks!" Rainbowdash flew around in the air, doing a few tricks herself.

Milkyway smiled, seeing how excited Spike was. "I am so glad this is working out so well for you Spike. I guess the hibernation did more than what all of us expected."

All of them nodded in agreement, Spike nodding the most. "I am!It might take time to get use to, but I got all the time in the world!"

"Wonderful! Now Spike, we have so much to catch up on! Any chance I can see you, oh, tomorrow?" Rarity said, using one of her hooves to flip her curled mane a bit as she batted her eyes at Spike.

The other girls, minus Milkyway, rolled their eyes, Pinkie and Applejack chuckling at this. The way Rarity is acting, Spike must be feeling high heaven that Rarity is now paying more attention to him. What he said next surprised the mane six.

"Actually, along the way here, I promised Milkyway to hang out with her. I missed a lot of stuff asleep and I wanted to see what Milkyway made. Plus, she had a surprise for me." Spike said, smiling.

Rarity looked at Spike with a surprise expression, seeing how Spike, the same Spike, the same Spike that followed her and gave his all to her, denying her request!

"O-Oh. Um, I suppose if you promised… I can understand that." Rarity backed away a bi, doing her best to keep her calm demander.

Twilight looked between Rarity then at Spike before viewing the window to see the sun setting. "Well, we all had a surprising day and Luna is gonna raise the moon soon, so how about we all close this party up and get ourselves ready for the evening to sleep?" Some of the mares yawned a bit and nodded, feeing the day get to them. "Of course, and I need to get back to my shop. It was nice meeting you all." Milkyway replied, before getting her basket and the empty milk bottles before leaving the castle, along with the other girls. The girls gave their farewells and all that was left in the castle was Twilight and Spike.

"Man, even though I slept for a long time, I am beat!" Spike stretched as he said this. He gave a yawned and started to leave the room to get to his room. Twilight quickly followed. "Soooo… Spike can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Spike yawned out.

"I'm kinda surprised that you didn't go for Rarity's invite to go hang out with her tomorrow. I thought you'd be all over that." Twilight said chuckling. "Kinda shy or something?"

Spike looked at Twilight with a look on his face. "Not really. Promise not to tell anyone but, I kinda been over her for months now." At those words, Twilight nearly tripped on her own hooves.

"Wait wait! What?! You- what?" Twilight never thought she hear Spike say that in her life! Ever since they have moved here, Spike has never taken his eyes off of Rarity. Every chance he has gotten he would spend time with her, help her and so on!

Spike chuckled. "Surprised? Well, it's just that… Rarity never paid real attention to me, and never took me seriously. Always baby talking me and never saw me for my age. I know I'm just a few years younger but I'm actually more mature than anypony thinks. You girls never saw that." Twilight looked away, feeling ashamed a bit. "All the work I did and all I get were pats on the head, baby names and a few gems. At least Milkyway never saw me like that." That got Twilights attention.

They reached his room and before Twilight could ask about his thoughts on Milkyway, Spike opened the door to his room. "Night Twilight. I'll see you in the morning." With that, he went in and closed the door, leaving Twilight dumbstruck outside in the hall.

 **I am so happy that my story is being liked and followed! I am sorry for misspelled words and grammar incorrections. My story/chapters are shared in my Cloud Doc and I write this back and forth on my computer and my tablet. But thank you again! And if any of you guys have any questions about my story or characters, you can message me here or visit my Deviant Art. My name there is Ichi-CooCoo. Thank you all again!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am soooooo sorry for the wait. I said that I'd post a new chapter but with family, school and stress, I was really busy with life! NUUUGH! Buuut now I had time to finish this chapter! Now I need some inspiration to get the next chapter going! Anyway, I am happy you guys like this story! I hope you guys like this chapter! Enjoy!**

It was the next day as Celestia raised the sun to let the ponies know it was morning. Spike woke up at the first rays of the light and stretched out his arms, trying his best to get his mind and body to wake up. It took a while but he had managed to get out of bed and washed up, feeling more awake as he headed down the stairs to head to the kitchen to eat. He was excited to see Milkyway and wanted to meet up with her as soon as possible.

As he made it to the kitchen and was looking for his stash of gems, he saw the calendar that was hung on the wall. It has been so long. In a month or so, it's going to be Hearts and Hooves day again. Thinking about that day, Spikes mind suddenly flashed to Milkyway. He felt his face heat up before shaking his head. His heart was racing a bit, just like when he first met Rarity but… It wasn't racing for her. Thinking about Milkyway, Spike felt more close and attracted to her. She is so nice and treated him as his age and not by how he looked, even listened and understood his ups and downs as a dragon. Milkyway seemed to know him and understand him.

Spike was so distracted about Milkyway, he didn't realize that a bit of time had passed by until he looked out the window of the kitchen and saw the sun was a bit higher in the sky. His eyes went wide and he quickly got his stash, eating up the gems and quickly making a quick breakfast for Twilight before running out of the kitchen and the castle.

He ran through Ponyville, his dorm almost a blur. It was hard to believe that because of his new body, he was able to do all he couldn't do before. He smiled and greeted the ponies that were up at this time. They smiled back, some surprised on his dorm and speed. Spike felt the wind rushing at his scales, his claws dig into the ground. It felt amazing. As he ran the direction to where Milkyway was, he didn't notice he ran past the boutique, where a certain fashion pony was looking through the window, watching the dragon run on his way.

That form, that physic, his body grown in such a way, Rarity couldn't help but swoon.

"oh Opal, you should see Spike! He Is not the same Spikey Wikey we used to know, but such a drake! He is just so handsome and he is such a gentle colt!" She sighed and trotted away from the window, a skip in her trot as she headed to her work station. She let out a few giggles like a school mare as she swooned over the thought of Spike. Opal was on a decorated rug, curled up and not actually listen get to Rarity.

"It was a shame that he couldn't come today. I thought he would take up on my offer to be here, his affections towards me and such. He had promised that milk mare so I suppose I can't interfere. I'm sure with time, he'll come and confess his emotions to me." Rarity sighed as she started to dream of how Spike would do so. Will he bring gifts? Dress in a dashing outfit? Gently pick her up bridle style and carry her off romantically into the sunset? The possibilities are endless!

"I need to be ready when he comes and pours his heart to me!" Her horn glowed and materials started to float about, her mind revving on ideas of new dresses for herself, dancing about like a silly school filly as she giggled love struck. "When he does, I'm going to pour my heart to him as he pours his heart to me~!" Opal meowed in annoyance as she tried to nap.

After running for a while, Spike had made it Milky's place, a happy smile on his face as he dusted his claws of the dirt and dust from the running, having running all fours a few times along the way. After checking himself, he went up to the door of Milkyway's shop and knocked.

"Milkyway? It's me, Spike."

There was a gasp and some hoof steps before the door opened and came out the milk pony. "Hi Spike! Good to see you! How was your first night back?" She asked, letting the drake come into her shop.

"So, what did you have for me Milky? You said you had a surprise." Spike reminded her. Milky smiled as she headed to the counter.

"I do actually. While you were asleep, I made a special milk that only you may like." She went to the kitchen then came back with a small basket that had a few bottles of milk. Blue, red, green, purple, and white. They all seem to sparkle for some reason. Milky took out the blue bottle, opening it before handing it to Spike.

"Try it. See if you recognize the flavor."

Spike took the bottle, looking at it. In the light it sparkled even more, as though Pinkie Pie might have poured glitter into it. Taking one last look at Milky, he tipped the bottle and drank a bit. His eyes went wide when the flavor hit him.

"S-Sapphire?! Is this a gem flavored milk?!" The drake looked at Milky with a surprised look, making the mare giggle.

"Yup! Since you're the only dragon around and were asleep a while, I thought this could be a challenge I can take into and managed to make all these gem special milks for you! Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby and Diamond." She smiled as she saw her milk was perfect for Spike.

Spike looked at her for a few seconds before grinning into a wide smile. "That's awesome Milky! And you did this for me…?"

Milky blushed a bit, nodding. "Yes. I kinda missed your company and thought what better way to welcome you back thank my own gift. I nearly took all the time but figuring out how to fuse the milk with the gem, you get to have a nice treat once in a while."

Spike continued to smile at her before chugging the rest of his gem milk, letting out a satisfied sigh before his stomach grumbled and he burped out green flames. After that, the flames became a scroll, falling into Spikes claws.

"OH! What's that?" Milkyway tilt her head in confusion.

"A letter from Celestia I think." He opened the scroll and read it, letting out a smile. "Celestia and Luna are happy that I'm back and want to see me later to see how I am doing now. Plus, she says there's going to be a dance up in Cantorlot to celebrate Hearts and Hooves day." In the scroll, there was a small piece of paper in the scroll that was a shiny pink with a red heart in the center. "And my guess this is the ticket."

Milky took a look. "It says it's a ticket for two." She giggled. "My guess for your special somepony." She giggled again, blushing ever so slightly.

Spike blushed as he looked at the ticket then at Milky. "W-well, I don't really have any pony in mind, b-but if you like… You want to go with me?" He stuttered, now feeling nervous. "Since I want to know what happened and catch up with you!" Yup, he was nervous and Milky looked at him, blushing at the invite to be his plus one for the dance…

"Well, um… actually, that sound like fun. S-sure!" She looked at him, smiling as she blushed.

Even though he didn't have wings, Spike felt like he was soaring.


	5. Writers words

So far, thank you guys for following and liking my story! The next chapter is in the works buuuut, while I work on it, I actually have done drawings of Milkyway and Spike for the story. Spike is in a rough sketch idea but he looks good, and Milkyway is done in color with some info. If you want to take a look and comment, they are on my DeviantArt account, Ichi-CooCoo. Tell me what you think, and I'll get the next chapter working! Again thank you all so much and pray mlp make more Spike centered episodes!

Update: some of you can't find the link to my profile so

.com

Sorry about tgat. Anyway, let me know what you guys think!


	6. Chapter 5

**Omg, guys, I am so happy you all are interested with this story! And I realized that even in the story/announcement I still couldn't post a link since FF will just eat it up! So, to see my character and Spike, look up on deviantart for Ichi-Coocoo. The two newest posts there are of Spike in progress and Milkyway. Thank you all so much and right now, here is the new chapter with a gooooood twist. Enjoy!**

Spike was happy! Really happy! Milkyway said she be his plus one! His date! Her and him, at the Hearts and Hooves dance! He couldn't wait to tell Twilight! But first, he needs a suit! After Milkyway said yes, he was halfway into Ponyville to Rarity's before he realized something, stopping in his tracks. The dance was in a few days, so she might be busy making suits and dresses for other ponies and stallions. He didn't want overwhelm her. Plus, knowing the fashion pony, she'll go crazy on his suit. He wants it just simple. He needs to find another pony that can help him.

"Hmmmm, Fluttershy! She has some ideas of sewing! Shell know what to do!" With a nod, he turned to the direction to where the shy pony lives. To the direction with a happy, love filled smile. About half an hour had pass and Milkyway was in the town herself, heading to a certain pony for a dress. After a bit of searching, she found the boutique and knocked.

"Hello? Rarity?" A minute passed before the fashion pony answered.

"Oh! Hello, Milkyway was it? Come in! Come in! What can I do for you? Oh, let me guess, you need a dress for the dance coming up?" Milky nodded to Rarity's question. Rarity clapped her hooves.

"Oh wonderful! Anything in mind?"

"Well, something simple but maybe something that kinda resembles the miljyway? The stars I mean." Milkyway blushed as she asked.

"ohhhh, that sounds lovely! Let me just set up and get you measured!" Rarity levitate her supplies and began to measure out the milk mare. "Did anypony asked you to the dance my dear?"

Milky nodded her head to her question, blushing. "Yeah. And I'm happy. I really like him and well… I want tell him how I feel…" She blushed again, hiding her face with her hair.

Rarity giggled. "That is wonderful! And after I make your dress, he won't take his eyes off of you… um… who is the lucky stallion?" She was sketching out the ideas to he dress as she asked this. Before Milkyway could say, there was a crash upstairs.

"oh! I'm sorry. Sweetiebell! What in Celestias name are you doing?!" Rarity trotted up the stairs before calling out. "I'll have your dress ready the day before the dance! Come by again!"

Milkyway blinked a bit, rooted in her spot before smiling and shaking her head. "Thank you!" she called out before leaving, happy that she'll get her dress before the dance.

"Are you sure you want me to help you…?" Meanwhile, Fluttershy was helping Spike with his suit, already having the cloth out. Angel bunny was on the side, holding measuring tape and the birds holding the rest of the materials.

Spike nodded at the shy pony. "yeah. I know Rarity is gonna be busy and I don't want to bother her. And I don't know any other pony that can help besides you." He held out his arms so that she and the animals can start measuring.

"well… okay. I can try…" Fluttershy said as she got the measuring tape and began to measure the dragon. "Wow Spike, it might take a while for me to get use to your new size. It just seemed just yesterday that you were just so… tiny." She began to cut the fabric after measuring, the birds helping with the stitching.

Spike moved here and there so they measure and fit the cloth perfectly. "Yeah. But the thing is that… you and the other ponies don't seem to take me seriously because I was still a baby size dragon. I'm only like 2 years younger than Twilight. I'm actually mature in more ways than one but you girls didn't see that… I'm sorry but… you guys wouldn't let me prove myself because of it…"

Fluttershy felt bad, never realizing how his baby self was struggling. Spike continued to talk.

"When I try to help, you girls sometimes let me, but other times, you just forget about me… always at the library. Sure, I got to rescue the Crystal Empire but even then… I still felt small."

"Spike, I never realized that you were feeling like this. If the girls and I knew… I'm sorry… but look at you now. I'm sure everyone will be excited to see the new you. Especially at the dance. That's why you needed the suit, right?" Fluttershy said and asked, doing hoof gestures to show the birds where to stitch the suit. Spike nodded as they worked on him.

"Yeah. Celestia gave me a ticket and I'm kinda excited to go. Plus I get to see her and Luna. I missed them since I was asleep." Spike smiled, happy to see the princesses again, and for another reason.

"Of course! And, um excuse me, and I'm sure you're excited that Rarity is going too? Have you asked her to be your plus on?" Fluttershy giggled, getting a few cloths to see which color would be good for a tie.

"I'm sure a lucky stallion asked her. It's no surprise that a few might ask her to the dance and I'm happy for her. Heck, I'm happy to just be there with all my friends." He chuckled.

Fluttershy looked at him in surprise. Usually, he'd jump at the chance of asking Rarity out if it meant being her date. Especially seeing how swooned she was after seeing him like this now. If he wasn't taking Rarity then who was he going to take to the dance?

"um, looks like the suit is done… how does it look? Did I do okay?" Shaking from her thoughts, Fluttershy checked over the suit on Spike to see if it fitted right. Spike looked over himself, she suit fitting his former just right, and the tie matched his green undescales, with a slight purple accents.

"It's perfect Fluttershy! Thank you! That's one thing not to worry now. How much do I owe you?" Spike asked.

"oh no Spike. On need to pay. I'm willing to help a friend out. It's the least I can do." The shy pony waved a hoof at him as she began to clean up, the animals helping as well. Spike smiled as he carefully rook his suit off, folding it neatly for the dance.

"if you need anything, just ask me. I'm willing to help. I'll see you girls at the dance!" Spike said, waving at her as he left.

Fluttershy smiled as she got her home cleaned up, but a thought came to mind. "But, if he's not asking or taking Rarity, who did he asked if he already did….?" The shy pony shrugged, thinking she'll learn when at the dance.

The dance was getting closer and closer, every pony having a chance to get ready that are going. Stallions asked mares, many of them saying yes. Well, one mare was saying no to a few stallions that asked, feeling nervous and impatient as the dance date was barely here.

"ohhhhh, what is taking that drake so long? He should have already asked me yesterday! The day is almost here, my dress is ready yet Spike hasn't asked me out to be his plus one!" Rarity paced about in her home, looking at all the dresses that are yet to be picked up by other mares that are going. Milkyway had already gotten her dress picked up and few others gotten theirs. Rarity kept checking out the window to see any sign of Spike.

"Oh Opal, I swear, that drake is surly taking his time. I have my ticket already but I want Spike to ask me. Is he being too shy? Nervous that I might say no?" She sighed, sitting on her fainting couch. "Maybe I'll come in in a dramatic effect, catching his eye at the dance. A bit forward but I think that will work." She sat up, feeling herself calm down.

"until then, I have a job to do and a dragon to impress." With a satisfied nod, Rarity got off of her couch and went right back to work.

Finally, the day came. Every pony was getting ready while in Canterlot the castle was getting ready to hold the party for the holiday. Spike went to pick up Milkyway but she wasn't ready yet, letting him go ahead and promising him to meet him at the dance. He gotten nervous that she had second thoughts but the milk mare reassured her that she was just having last orders of milk to do before she had to go. Taking her word, he went ahead.

His heart thumped excitedly as he made it to the dance, convincing a few guards to go pick up Milkyway so she didn't have to walk. He met up with Celestia and Luna, showing them how his growing progress went. Celestia was happy that he was able to grow in a way that helps him become who he can be, Luna excited that Spike got to grow almost to her size and hearing he will get to fly when his wings come out. He wanted to talk with them more but more guests came and the Princesses needed to greet them. Understanding them, he went out to mingle and hope that Milkyway had arrived.

The castle was packed with couples, all dancing, chatting and enjoying their time. Spike smiled at this and continued to wander around. He didn't noticed a few familiar faces coming in.

Pinkie pie was bouncing about excitedly, making sure the decorations were okay. Twilight walked in too, ready to meet up with Celestia. And Rarity, all dressed up in her finest outfit to catch a certain drakes eye.

"this looks really GREAT!" Pinkie called out, reaching into her mane to pull out her signature party cannon.

Rarity flipped her hair, making sure she was spotless and divine. "this does look nice. I'll go around and mingle." Pinkie suddenly pop up next to her. "GREAT! I'll go with you! Can't get lost in here!"

Rarity shook her head but smiled, letting the party pony come along. Spike in the meantime hadn't noticed and was back in the area where new guests came in. Perfect timing.

As he did, he noticed somepony come in, making him blush.

Milkyway finally came, her mane braided with crystals and a gold band as a crown. Her dress was a mix of blues, purples and whites, glimmering like a wave of stars. Gold bands we on her hooves as she walked down the steps, spotting the drake. She blushed as she saw that he was in a suit. The duo walked to each other, blushing.

"you look beautiful Milky." Spike said.

Milkyway blushed, smiling. "you look nice too Spike."

Spike bowed and offered a claw to her, Milkyway happily taking it before the two headed their way to dance.

Spike felt nervous but so happy. He couldn't take his eyes off of Milkyway, his heart beating really fast. The same with Milky. Spike looked so handsome in the suit, and dancing with him made her heart soar. The two kept dancing, paying attention to only to each other. Spike decided to be brave.

"Milky, ever since I met you, you've been kind and understanding and… well, you're a great pony." The drake confessed, blushing as he poured his heart to her. "You're just so amazing and… I can't stop thinking about you…"

Milky stared at him with wide eyes her face warm as he confessed. "Spike… you're amazing too. You're smart, funny, sweet." She blushed more, seeing that her words turned the drake red too.

"Milky… to tell you the truth, I liked another pony but she never seemed to see me anything more than a helper, someone to baby. But you, you saw me more than that and I… I think that… Milkyway, would you like to be my special somepony?" he said it!

The milk mare stared at him, here heart thumping at the question. Spike was worried at her not answering meant he said too much until she gave a shy smile.

"y-yes. I'd love to." Milky said, blushing and smiling like she never had.

Spike had the biggest smile he ever had before twirling Milkyway into the air, the two of them laughing.

But on the other side of the floor, a certain fashion pony was getting irritated as she was still looking around. "where is Spike?! He should be here! Why is it that the onetime I do need him around he's nowhere to be found!" Rarity huffed as she came closer on the main dance floor. She then spotted some familiar scales. "Spike! Finally i-"

Before she could say another word, she saw that Spike was with another mare. Smiling and laughing. What that Milkyway?! Before she could come closer, the two drew close and gave each other a kiss. A gentle one that show a new love for the two. A shattering sound was heard, like glass, but Rarity was the only one to hear it. The sound of a shattering heart.

 **ohhhhh, looks like Rarity missed her chance. Then again, she missed like more than a year ago in the story! I'll try to write up another chapter soon! And don't forget, Ichi-CooCoo! If you guys have questions, let me know! Again, thank you all so much!**


	7. Chapter 6

Tears. Tears flooded the floor of the boutique as Rarity cried into a bucket of ice cream she had on hoof. After seeing Spike share a kiss, maybe even his first kiss! With Milkyway, she galloped away, trying to hold her tears before she made it home. Twilight noticed this when she galloped by and followed her. The princess was now with Rarity, giving her tissues and ice cream as she tried to calm the fashion pony.

"Please Rarity, calm down. Breath… Exactly what happened at the dance?" Twilight asked. She didn't see the moment that happened with the drake and the milk mare but twilight could tell that Rarity is suffering heart break, since she has seen this before.

"Spike… Spike… SPIKE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Rarity wailed, levitating a spoon full of ice cream into her mouth, sobbing between bites.

Twilight stiffened up, hearing this. Rarity found out? Oh dear… "Um, Rarity…" The princess started. "Since when did you… Care about Spike liking you? You didn't seem to return his feelings before…"

Rarity sat up from her fainting, now crying, chair to look at Twilight. "B-But that was before his change! I mean, yes… He was sweet and kind and helpful, but he wasn't what I pictured to be with. But now, look at him! He's so much more than before! I had second thoughts and thought he would be happy of me noticing him but… but… THAT MILK MARE STOLE HIM FROM MEEEE! SHE STOLE MY SPIKEY-WIKEY!" The fashion pony cried out, falling onto her seat and began eating her ice cream again. "I-I saw him dancing and sharing a kiss with her at the dance! And to think I made her a dress! If I-I had known, I just- BAHHHHHHWAHHHHHH!" More tears flowed from her, staining the carpet.

Twilight thought for a bit, not realizing she was speaking out loud. "That does explain why he wanted to hang out with her more… Is that why his love views changed before his growth?"

Rarity was in her face, making the princess realized that she broke her promise to Spike. "What?! What do you mean his views changed before?! Tell me tell me tell me!"

Twilight moved back, nervous of telling Rarity. "I-I promised Spike but… He said that his affections changed for you before his hibernation change. I think the reason why is because you treated him nothing more but a helper and a kid. Every time he was here with you, all you do is ask him favors and do the heavy lifting. I think his affections for you dimmed when he felt you were just using him…."

Rarity reeled back, as though mocked. "What do you mean?! I respected Spike before his change! I gave him rewards for his services and he was the one to offer to help me! Did you forget the times you and I went to follow him to be sure he was okay from those other dragons?! I was worried for him as much as you were!" The fashion pony lectured, trying to prove her point of her feelings for Spike.

"That may be Rarity, but the times that it was just you and him, you saw him nothing more but a child. I may treat him like that a few times but only because his body functioned like a child would." Twilight said. "But now that he had changed physically I can start researching on how to care for him more and maybe help him get use to his growth. I think the only reason you're noticing him is cause how he looks now and not who he really is."

Rarity glared at the princess, the makeup stain trails making it worse. "if that is what you really think and feel, then you won't be any help! I do care for Spike and since he is more mature, he has and will become my ideal special somepony!" During her rant, Rarity was using a levitation spell to push Twilight out of her home. "And with that, I bid you good night!" With the princess out the door, Rarity slammed it shut, officially kicking out Twilight.

Twilight winced as the door shut on her, look back with a worried look. "Please Rarity, don't do anything crazy…" She sighed before heading home, calling it a night.

Rarity, now having kicked out one of her friends, was pacing in the main room. Hot tears escaped her eyes as she tried to think of a way to get her drake back. "Spike loved me first and there is no way that spoiled milk mare will take him from me! I'll show her! The love he had for me will burn once again, brighter than ever! I just need to remind him that." Settled, she cleaned up the ruined makeup on her face and went to her workstation. She's gonna get her drake back if it was the last thing she'll do!

The dance in the meantime kept going. A few couples went home, having the time of their lives for this holiday. Spike and Milkyway had danced till their legs couldn't anymore and were sitting in the royal gardens, resting as they gazed up at the night Luna made. Milkyway was resting her head against Spike, snuggling against him as there was a genuine, gently smile on her.

"Spike, this has been the best night of my life. I was a bit scared but now I'm really happy." She looked up at the drake, blushing and smiling.

Spike smiled back at her. "Me too. Since I met you, I felt that I can finally be myself. You are so nice and great, especially that you saw me more than just a 'baby' dragon." He chuckled a bit. "That and… How compassionate you are, talented…"

Milkyway blushed at his words. "Well, you looked nice to talk to and the more I got to know you, the more I got to see how hard working, friendly and amazing you are too. And this was before you changed too! I gotten a bit worried during your sleep, wondering if you'll change too much, but aside your appearance, I saw that you are still the same Spike I… I fell for before." She lifted a hoof to her face to shyly hide her blush.

Spike blushed at her words. She like him before the change?! He looked at her with wide eyes, a smiling forming on him. "I'm very happy to hear that Milkyway." He nuzzled his snout against her, getting a nuzzle back from her.

The couple stayed there until it was getting late in the night, both back in Ponyville and giving each other a kiss goodnight before heading to their homes. Spike was in high heaven as her made it home, passing through the large doors and into the halls, the sounds of his talons clicking echoed about. He didn't even bother to see is Twilight was home or not but went straight to his room, the smile never leaving his face.

The suit was off and neatly folded to wash later on and he himself flopped himself onto his bed, letting out a happy sigh at finally finding someone special of his own. He'll have to tell Twilight and the other girls about now being with Milkyway and how it even happened, but for now, he wanted to sleep. Closing his eyes, the first thing that popped into his head were beautiful green eyes and silver white hair.

It was next day and Spike was up in a great mood, remembering last night. He was already in the kitchen making breakfast for himself and Twilight who had came out a bit uneasy. She saw Spike in a happy mode and decided to not ruin this day for him. She had never seen him this happy since he received a kiss on the cheek from… This was going to be a long day.

"Morning Spike." Twilight greeted, sitting down to eat.

"Morning Twilight! You won't believe what happened last night!" Spike said, excited as he handed her the breakfast.

'Oh I can guess.' Twilight thought, managing to eat as she listened to Spike about his night. Truth be told, she was really happy for him. Finding his own special somepony to love and be with, she can already see how Milkyway has made Spike more optimistic and even more mature, in some senses. With breakfast being done and things were cleaned up, Twilight remembered that she had to meet up with the girls today for a day out. She debated wither asking Spike if he would like to come or not.

"Hey Spike. I'm not sure if you'd like to or not, but I'm meeting up with the girls today and thought you'd want to come too." She didn't know if this was good idea, but she only asked so she didn't left Spike out on anything.

Spike thought for a bit. "Well, I guess I can come for a bit before heading my way to Milky. I want to help her on her milk flavors and maybe give her more gems for her gem milk." He smiled.

Twilight smiled as she lead him out of the castle. Hopefully, this day will go smoothly…

 **Here is the next chapter! WHOOO! And looks like Rarity is starting to see green…**

 **Ponyloco, I suppose that you can maybe include my oc in your story. At least open your messaging so we can chat on this.**

 **Anyway, I'll do my best to make the next chapter! Also, if any of you haven't seen, I have made the cover for the story. Look for Ichi-CooCoo on DevianArt. Anyway, hope to update more!**


End file.
